Bajo la luna
by melinnakarina
Summary: ¿Puede una chica aprender realmente que es el amor? Esto es lo que se pregunta muy frecuentemente Hermione Granger, después de que la guerra terminara y su relación con Ronald Weasley cayera en un gran fracaso, decide que es momento de tomar un descanso del Mundo Mágico de Londres.
1. Prologo

Sinopsis:

¿Puede una chica aprender realmente que es el amor?

Esto es lo que se pregunta muy frecuentemente Hermione Granger, después de que la guerra terminara y su relación con Ronald Weasley cayera en un gran fracaso, decide que es momento de tomar un descanso del Mundo Mágico de Londres. Así que toma un avión hacia Washington a tomar unas tranquilas vacaciones con su tío Charlie y su prima Bella. Pero lo que no sabe es que este viaje será todo menos tranquilo.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un rato escribiendo una historia que está en mi cabeza.

Prologo:

Hermione POV

Después de que Voldemort fue derrotado y todos los mortifagos atrapados y metidos en Azkaban, empezamos a preparar los funerales para todos aquellos caídos en la guerra, fue muy duro ver a la familia Weasley alrededor del cuerpo de Fred, nunca pensé que alguien como él pudiera morir tan joven, sin embargo no fue el único que murió en esta guerra, Remus, Tonks, Snape, y muchos más murieron este día, muchos de los cuales tenían una vida por delante. Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Ron me estaba hablando. Ron. Ah Ron, había estado ilusionada con él desde mi segundo año en Hogwarts, es cierto que nos besamos en la Cámara de los Secretos y realmente esperaba que nuestra relación funcionara.

"Hermione ¿estás bien?" – dijo Ron.

"Ah?...Oh, sí estoy bien…solo estaba pensando" – respondí

Solo vi a Ron rodar los ojos como cada vez que decía algo que no le interesaba o cuando decía que le prestaba más atención a otras personas que a él, que era mi novio, sin embargo el nunca comprendió mi necesidad por ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan y creo que nunca lo entenderá; y he ahí una de las razones porque nuestra relación se deterioró en solo 1 mes.

-¡Ronald deja de hacer eso! – le pedí

-¿Hacer que Hermione? – respondió haciéndose el tonto

-¡Esa cara Ronald! ¡Como si te molestara que pensara en otra cosa que fueras tú!

-¿Pues en que más tendrías que pensar si no es en mi Herms? Soy tu novio y obviamente tengo que ser lo primero en tu lista de prioridades.

-¡¿Qué?!- jadee - ¿Estas tonto Ronald o solamente te haces? Aunque seas mi novio no quiere decir que tienes que ser la prioridad en mi vida.

-Hermione todo el mundo sabe que en el mundo mágico así es, la mujer esta para ocuparse del hogar, de los hijos y complacer a su esposo – respondió – pero como vas a saber eso si eres hija de muggles.

-¿Insinúas que por ser hija de muggles no conozco las estúpidas tradiciones machistas del mundo mágico? – Conteste – realmente estas mal Ronald, sé muy bien cómo están acostumbrada esta sociedad y sé muy bien que yo no voy a ser otra de esas mujeres que se dejan manipular por sus novios o esposos.

-En esta sociedad así se hace Hermione, nadie ha podido cambiarlo así como así, simplemente has las cosas como ya están establecidas y ahórrate muchos problemas – respondió despreocupado como si estuviera hablando del clima

En este momento supe que no solamente necesitaba terminar con Ronald sino también alejarme un tiempo del mundo mágico aquí en Londres, sin embargo el muy idiota ya había hecho lo suficiente para que yo esté más que enojada. Y tome la decisión que había estado en mi cabeza durante más de una semana. Me iría a Estados Unidos a visitar a mi tío Charlie y mi prima Bella por un tiempo, pero no iba a dejar cabos sueltos en mi vida aquí en Londres.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY! ¡TE SOPORTE POR MUCHO TIEMPO EN LA ESCUELA PERO VEO QUE NO MADURASTE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO DESPUES DE LA GUERRA! Ya me canse de tu estúpida actitud, llegaste a mi limite y no te voy a soportar más tiempo, terminamos Ronald; no quiero nada contigo.

-¡¿QUE?! YO SOY EL QUE TE A ESTADO SOPORTANDO SIEMPRE, DESDE QUE ESTABAMOS EN EL COLEGIO. SIEMPRE SOBRESALIENDO COMO LA RATA DE BIBLIOTECA QUE ERES, DEBERIAS DAR GRACIAS QUE ME FIJE EN TI, UNA SIMPLONA SANGRE SUCIA.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca no podía creerlo, ¿Quién era este hombre parado frente a mí? ¿Era ese chico miedoso que conocí en mi primer año? No, este era una persona que se creía más que otros solo por el simple hecho de ser un héroe de guerra. Me quede en shock, mis ojos se movieron más allá de él y pude ver a su madre con una mano en la boca sin creer lo que su hijo acaba de decir. En menos de lo que pensé estaba al lado de nosotros, dándole una gran bofetada a Ron por las palabras que me dijo.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! YO NO TE EDUQUE DE ESA MANERA, NO ES UNA MANERA DE HABLALE A UNA DAMA.

Sabía que era el momento de retirarme, así que simplemente me di la vuelta y desaparecí. Lo último que vi fueron los ojos de Ronald, se había quedado en shock después de lo que pasó. Me dirigí a la Mansión Black, donde estaba viviendo con Harry, con un solo movimiento de varita empaque mis cosas y escribí cartas para Harry, Ginny, la señora Weasley y mis padres. Tome mi equipaje y me dirigí al aeropuerto para tomar el siguiente avión a Washington, no sin antes hacer una llamada a mi tío avisando que estaba yendo a su casa para pasar una temporada con ellos. Subí al avión en automático y vi por última vez a mi ciudad natal: Londres.

No sé qué es lo que me espera allá, pero sí sé que va a pasar mucho tiempo para que pueda volver aquí, Londres es mi casa sin embrago me causo muchas heridas que el tiempo aun no puede borrar. Claramente no podía vivir haciendo nada por siempre así que le había pedido unos favores al Ministro de Magia para que me contactara con el Ministerio Americano, lo cual no tuvo problema al acceder. Gracias a eso me esperaba un buen trabajo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un rato escribiendo una historia que está en mi cabeza.**

Capítulo 1

Hermione POV

Después de muchas horas en este avión, que me ayudaron a pensar más que nada; aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle, pero aun así me queda un tiempo más de viaje, al salir después de recoger mi equipaje pude ver a mi tío Charlie y Bella, realmente había cambiado en todos los años que no nos habíamos visto, claro no fue porque no quisiéramos simplemente porque la mama de Bella se separó del tío Charlie y mi mama perdió casi todo el contacto con su hermano, además que yo empecé mi educación mágica, entonces básicamente no nos habíamos visto desde los 10 años, pero aun así recordaba cómo era ella; siempre fue mi prima favorita, las demás eran demasiado superficiales, siempre interesadas en la moda o chicos; sin embargo, Bella y yo éramos las que nos gustaba ir a la biblioteca de papa y sentarnos cada una con un libro en mano y aprender de todos los temas que pudiéramos. Siempre pensé porque Bella no habrá tenido magia como yo, pero la respuesta aún no ha llegado, pero al verla ahora sé que tiene que haber una buena razón para ello; sin duda Bella había cambiado, ahora era más alta, no tanto pero si más de lo que recuerdo, al verla ahí con una blusa manga larga, unos jeans gastados, sus converse negras y un suéter de capucha me doy cuenta que no ha cambiado mucho, si, su cuerpo ha dejado atrás la etapa de la niñez pero aun así puedo percibir a la Bella de antaño. No se cuánto tiempo me quede observándola que no me di cuenta que corrió hacia mí y me salto encima haciéndome soltar mis maletas.

-¡Hermione te extrañe tanto! ¡Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí! – dijo Bella efusivamente

-¡A mí también me da gusto verte Bella! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! – respondí felizmente – ya extrañaba nuestras pláticas en las noches.

Mientras Bella se bajaba de mí el tío Charlie se acercó a nosotras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Mi sobrina favorita que gusto que nos visites, tu mama me conto que tuviste unos problemas en Londres, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto cariñosamente.

Realmente no podía mentirle al tío Charlie, ya que lo consideraba como mi segundo padre, además de que ellos sabían que yo soy una bruja, así que me limite a responder con la mayor sinceridad posible.

-Bueno no han sido fáciles las cosas durante un tiempo pero les contare más cuando lleguemos a casa muy bien. – respondí amablemente – de verdad deseo contarles pero no es lo más conveniente hablarles de ello en medio del aeropuerto.

Ellos asintieron y nos encaminamos al auto para poder continuar con el viaje por tierra. Después de dos horas y media en el auto, donde básicamente dormí, llegamos a Forks. Era como lo recordaba, pequeño, húmedo y lluvioso. Gracias a Merlín que se me ocurrió traer ropa para este clima y había puesto un hechizo de impermeabilidad en mis maletas porque si no a este punto todas mis cosas estuvieran mojadas.

-Bueno Hermione, bienvenida a Forks – me dijo Bella – aun es un pueblo pequeño pero hay cosas divertidas para hacer, te presentare a mis amigos veras que te caerán bien.

\- Bella no te preocupes, es como lo recordaba; se respira el aire limpio que es lo que más me gusta después de los libros claro está – le dije – además que tengo pensado trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia aquí por un tiempo, pero debo volver a Hogwarts para poder terminar mi último año, pero aun así va a tomar mucho tiempo para que pueda volver a la escuela.

Cuando menos pensé ya estábamos frente a la casa de mi tío, el viaje definitivamente era demasiado largo para mi propio bien, así que pensé en la posibilidad de usar un traslador la próxima vez que se me ocurra hacer un viaje tan largo. Al entrar en la casa pude ver que estaba igual de que cuando tenía 10 años y venía a pasar los veranos aquí. Bella me guio hasta su habitación ya que íbamos a compartirla y para que el tío Charlie no tuviera que cargar mis maletas las subí con un simple hechizo de levitación.

-Chicas tengo que irme, ya casi va a ser mi hora de entrada en el trabajo. Les dejare dinero para la cena, ¿están seguras que van a estar bien? – nos dijo el tío Charlie con preocupación.

-No te preocupes papa, hoy Jacob y los chicos nos invitaron a una fogata en La Push y además Herms es bruja, si hay algún peligro ella nos protege, ¿verdad Mione? – me pregunto Bella

-Claro que si tío, no te preocupes estaremos bien, ve tranquilo al trabajo – le conteste con una sonrisa que sabía que lo haría quedarse tranquilo.

-Bueno, sé que Billy tiene controlados a esos adolecentes, cuídense y no lleguen muy tarde ¿muy bien?

-Sí, papa – dijimos al unísono para después empezar a reírnos a carcajadas.

-Ustedes nunca cambian – nos dijo con una sonrisa – nos vemos niñas, cuídense.

-Adiós, ten un buen día en el trabajo – respondí – y no te preocupes por Bella, yo la mantengo quieta – bromee.

-¡Oye, si yo soy mayor que tú! Yo soy la que te mantendré quieta a ti – me reprocho en broma

-Tranquila Bells, las dos sabemos que soy más madura que tu – dije bromeando – por eso el tío me deja a cargo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Mione, pero si no nos empezamos a alistar no llegaremos a tiempo a La Push y creme que los chicos comen demasiado y nos dejaran sin cena.

-No creo que coman más que Ronald – conteste despreocupadamente – nunca ha habido nadie en toda mi vida que pueda comer como el, además de que come excesivamente, no tiene modales para comer en la mesa – le dije recordando lo asqueroso que era ver a Ron comer en el Gran Comedor en Hogwarts.

-Oh no Mione, enserio ya verás porque te lo digo, ellos realmente saben comer mucho.

Después de nuestra entretenida charla nos pusimos manos a la obra para estar presentables para ir a La Push; Bella me conto que es una reserva en la cual vive su amigo Jacob y que una vez cada semana hacen una fogata para divertirse y despejarse un rato, que normalmente las hacen los viernes para que no interfiera con la escuela, ya que todos aún están estudiando. Después de casi una hora y media de revolver mi armario encontré el atuendo perfecto para ponerme ese día, al igual que busque algo para que Bella usara a pesar de sus protestas. Me decidí por unos jeans ajustados color negro, una blusa color menta, mis botas negras sin tacón que llegan hasta la rodilla junto con mi chaqueta del mismo color, deje mi cabello suelto que quedo en ondas después de aplicar una poción para el friz, después de mi quinto año en Hogwarts empecé a tomar más conciencia de cómo me vestía y empecé a usar un poco de maquillaje además de domar mi melena rizada. Me quede viéndome en el espejo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me quede feliz por lo que veía en el espejo, había cambiado mucho; mi cara perdió su redondez, crecí unos centímetros y mi cintura era más pequeña con caderas más anchas, unas piernas largas y bronceadas, además que tenía unos generosos pechos, no exagerados pero si lo suficientemente bien para que algunas personas se quedaran viéndolos, mis ojos dorados se veían más profundos gracias a mis gruesas y largas pestañas que los adornaban. Después de colocar en mi brazo izquierdo mi funda para la varita y me puse mi loción favorita de vainilla, me volví hacia Bella que estaba sentada en su cama, al final logre que se pusiera lo que escogí para ella, unos jeans ajustados color azul y una blusa gris, con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas botas que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, le arregle el cabello con una poción para alizar y puse un maquillaje muy natural, ella decía que se sentía como experimento de laboratorio, pero yo solo le dije que dejara de quejarse y me dejara trabajar. Al final quedo muy satisfecha con el trabajo y me dijo que tenía que enseñarle algunos trucos sobre cómo vestir y maquillarse a lo cual accedí.

-¿Lista Mione? Es un recorrido de unos treinta minutos hacia La Push así que deberíamos irnos yendo – me dijo Bella.

-Sí, ya estoy lista Bells – le respondí – pero ¿enserio no les molestara a tus amigos que vaya? Digo, no me conocen y no sé si les guste que estén extraños en su territorio.

-Tonterías Mione – dijo Bella moviendo la mano restando importancia al asunto – ellos son muy divertidos, ya verás que te van a caer bien.

Nos dirigimos a la camioneta de Bella y en el transcurso del camino me empezó a contar un poco de su vida en Forks, me dijo que tenía un novio llamado Edward Cullen, me lo va a presentar después. Yo le conté como termine con Ronald y todo lo que me había dicho, casi se le cae la mandíbula por la impresión y claro está que ella también pensó que era un idiota de lo peor, y me felicito por terminar con el. Después de un viaje de treinta minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, pude ver la fogata y alrededor de esta algunos chicos que no parecían que estaban en edad de estar en la escuela, todos eran grandes y musculosos como si hicieran mucho ejercicio y tomaran algunos esteroides, ahí me di cuenta de lo que decía Bella sobre la comida, parecía que podían comer una vaca entera cada uno. Nos bajamos de la camioneta y empezamos a caminar hacia la fogata, a pesar de que había muchas personas yo solo me percate de uno, alto, pelo negro y unos ojos que simplemente me parecían perfectos, no se cuanto tiempo me quede observándolo pero al parecer se percato de mi presencia porque volteo a donde me encontraba y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron el resto de las personas desaparecieron para mí, sentí una pequeña electricidad recorrerme todo el cuerpo; no podía apartar mis ojos de él, es como si una magia me llevara a él y yo sin duda quería ir. Cuando menos lo pensé lo tenía frente a mí con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro haciéndole ver más sexy de lo que ya era por naturaleza. Extendió una mano hacia mí y simplemente dijo:

-Hola, soy Jacob Black, un gusto conocerte – se presentó. En ese momento solo quería quedarme así aunque solo nuestras manos estuvieran tocándose podía sentir la calidez que irradiaba, ¡Santo Merlín! Nunca sentí eso con Ronald con un simple apretón de manos, pero heme aquí en el otro lado del mundo tomada de la mano de un chico extremadamente sexy y sin decir nada, entonces recordé que tenía que hablar y decir algo.

-Hola, Hermione Granger, soy prima de Bella – respondí con una sonrisa – y también es un gusto conocerte Jacob.

No sabía que acababa de pasar pero si sabía una cosa, quiero conocer más a este chico, algo me dice que es lo que he estado buscando todos estos años y que no he podido encontrar.


	3. Capitulo 2

**lo siento por la demora! espero que les guste, es un poco mas largo para recompensarles por la espera!**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un rato escribiendo una historia que está en mi cabeza**.

Capítulo 2

 _La madriguera_

Ron POV

Estaba un pelirrojo caminando de un lado a otro sin creer lo que acaba de pasar, esa sangre sucia que iba a darle no solo mas fama a él, sino también dinero a su familia, esa sangre sucia que se creía mejor que otros lo había dejado y para colmo su mama se puso del lado de ella; ¿su madre no veía que estaba tratando de hacer lo que su padre nunca pudo? Darles riqueza, fama, gloria, etc. Pero no, a ella le importaba mas sus estúpidos valores, pero el conocía a esa sangre sucia y sabia que para mañana ella se presentaría en su casa y le pediría perdón, y él como el buen novio que es la perdonaría; claro que sabia que eso iba a pasar. Ja. Nadie se burla de él, nadie.

Pensando en todo lo que tuvo que soportar todos esos años en Hogwarts solo para tener la gloria y la fama que ahora tenia, pero no, tenia que aparecer esa rata de biblioteca y arruinar todo el plan que tenían él y su hermana. Ya habían pasado unas 8 horas desde lo que paso y su hermana no había aparecido por ningún lado, esperaba que estuviera cumpliendo con su papel de "novia perfecta del elegido" y no andando en camas de otros. Un fuerte estruendo en la chimenea lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahí parado en la chimenea esta "su mejor amigo" el niño que vivió. Pero vio algo que lo descolocó, Harry parecía que estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-Harry pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunte inocentemente

-¿Aun tienes el descaro de preguntar? – Harry estaba que hervía de la ira – eres un cínico Ronald, ¿Cómo te atreviste a insultar a Hermione de esa manera?

 ** _Flashback_**

Harry POV

Después de un largo día en el Ministerio solo quería llegar a casa y hablar con Hermione, desde que la guerra término se mudo conmigo a la casa que me dejo mi padrino Sirius, ya que la casa era tan grande y Herms también estaba tan sola como yo, ya que al irnos a buscar los Horrocruxes ella le borro la memoria a sus padres y aún no los encontraban, era una buena manera de no estar tan solos. Consideró a Mione como la hermana que siempre quise tener y la cuido como tal. Al llegar a casa me doy cuenta que esta muy silenciosa.

-¡Kreacher! – lo llame

Con un puf el elfo apareció frente a mí.

-¿En que puede ayudarlo Kreacher amo? – contestó el elfo. Desde que la guerra acabo Kreacher empezó a tratarnos mejor a Mione y a mí.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione? – le pregunte

-La señorita Hermione se fue señor, Kreacher la vio empacar sus cosas he irse, ella le dejo a Kreacher una carta para usted – contesto el pequeño elfo entregándome la carta – Kreacher la vio llorando señor, Kreacher esta seguro que peleó con su amigo Weasley señor.

-Gracias Kreacher, ya puedes retirarte.

Con otro puf el elfo se fue y yo me quede en medio de la sala con la carta de Hermione en las manos sin saber que hacer; decidí sentarme para poder leerla mejor y entender que paso. Se que ella no es impulsiva y hace todo con una razón, así que mejor leo la carta para saber que paso. Al leerla no puedo creer lo que me dice, es increíble lo que paso.

 _"_ _Querido Harry:_

 _Lo mas seguro es que cuando recibas esta carta yo ya no este en Londres, ni en todo el continente. A ti es uno de los pocos que les explico el motivo de mi repentina partida; Harry tu sabes que yo amo Londres, el Mundo Mágico, todo; sin embargo desde que termino la guerra y empecé mi relación con Ronald no ha sido igual. Tu me conoces y sabes que siempre me gusta ayudar a los demás pero él no entiende eso; después de la guerra el comenzó a cambiar conmigo, cambio mucho y lo mas seguro es que no te percatarse de ello pero hoy llego al limite de mi paciencia; estábamos esta mañana en la Madriguera y me distraje un momento pensando en todos aquellos que tuvimos que enterrar, a nuestros amigos, en todas las personas que sufrieron en esta tonta guerra. De un momento a otro el empezó con sus constantes reclamos de yo no lo ponía en primer lugar en mi vida, que él es y tiene que ser en lo único que me preocupe ya que es mi novio, tu sabes que esas actitudes machistas no las apruebo, al decirle lo que pensaba sobre esas actitudes él me trato como una tonta hija de muggles; no aguante y termine con él, pensé que no iba a decir nada mas pero grande fue mi sorpresa que me reclamó que yo era quien siempre lo había humillado con mi inteligencia y no feliz con eso, él me llamo "simplona sangre sucia"._

 _Desde hace semanas pensé en irme del país un tiempo pero en ese momento supe que era mas que necesario, termine mi relación con Ronald y no planeo volver en un tiempo, necesito alejarme de él y vivir mi vida sin tener que darle cuentas a nadie, sin tener a tanta gente tras de mi solo por ser una heroína de guerra. Lo que me dijo Ronald esta mañana fue el ultimo empujón para darme cuenta que nuestra relación no iba a ningún lado, que simplemente estaba con el porque la sociedad mágica así lo esperaba, dos héroes de guerra juntos; pero eso no es lo que yo quiero. Harry no quiere que tengas problemas con los Weasley por mi culpa pero si te voy a pedir que no les digas a nadie en donde estoy, ni siquiera a Ginny, siento que si le dices a ella no se quedara con la información e ira con Ronald y le dirá para que venga y trate de "reconquistarme" así que solo eso te pido. Pero en donde me encuentro no es un lugar desconocido para ti, recuerdas cuando Ron nos dejo en medio de la búsqueda que fuimos a Washington y ahí encontramos al hermano de mi mama en la estación de policía, bueno Harry estoy con ellos; sabes que le caíste bien a mi tío Charlie y si deseas venir a vernos se que el tío te recibirá gustoso. Espero que te encuentres bien y que en mi ausencia puedas estar feliz._

 _Pronto me pondré en contacto contigo._

 _Te quiere_

 _Hermione._

 _P.d. después de que la leas por favor destruye la carta, no quiero que alguien la lea y me pueda encontrar."_

Después de leer esa carta casi me caigo del sillón, no puedo creerlo. Ronald, ese tipo, quien se cree para insultar a Hermione así. ¡No es nadie! Pero me va a escuchar. Con esa resolución me levante del sofá y queme la carta de Mione antes de ir a la madriguera por Red Flou.

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

Harry POV

Y ahora estoy aquí parado viendo al idiota que dijo que jamás iba a lastimar a mi hermana, pero ya vera que con ella no se mete.

-CONTESTAME – estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia – acepta cobarde como la llamaste.

-Harry hay una explicación para eso, ella no me pone atención como debe, soy su novio…

-Eras su novio Ronald, ya no lo eres.

-Dejate terminar Harry, yo debería ser lo primero en su lista de prioridades pero no, ella siempre tiene otras cosas que hacer. Nunca tiene tiempo para mi y cuando estamos juntos esta pensando en no se que cosas, ella es la que me debe una disculpa por haberme tratado mal, además Malfoy siempre le decía sangre sucia en el colegio y a ella nunca le importó – me contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Estas hablando enserió Ron? ¿Sabes lo idiota que te escuchas hablando así de ella? Como si fuera un objeto, ella es una persona Ron y si crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a ella estas muy equivocado, ni sueñes en acercarte a ella.

-¿Qué? Harry, tu eres mi amigo, se supone que tienes que ayudarme a mí no a esa sangre sucia.

Al escuchar eso no me pude aguantar mas y le di un golpe en la cara, me abalance sobre el justo cuando Ginny y los señores Weasley entraban en la sala, pero aun así no me iba a detener de darle a Ron su merecido, tan concentrado estoy en darle una lección a Ron al muy estilo muggle que no me doy cuenta de los gritos que se escuchan en toda la sala.

Siento que unos brazos tiran de mi sacándome de encima de Ron, forcejeo para que me suelte y seguir dándole su merecido pero me tienen muy bien agarrado.

-Harry, chico, tranquilizante – me pide el señor Weasley - ¿Qué paso para que reaccionarias de esa manera?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Me gire a ver a Ron – vamos Ron dile a tu padre como fue que insultaste y denigraste a Hermione y por eso ella te dejo, vamos aceptarlo que la llamaste sangre sucia y que le dijiste que solo tiene que vivir por ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Hermione se enojo por eso? ¿Por las tradiciones del mundo mágico? – Pregunto Ginny – Harry, amor todos saben que esa es la manera de hacerse las cosas aquí; yo se que solo tengo que casarme, atender a mi esposo y mis hijos.

Al escuchar a Ginny hablar tan despreocupada sobre eso, me enoje tanto y comprendí porque Hermione me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny.

-¿Qué? Ginny, ¿tu estas de acuerdo con esas cosas?

-Claro que si Harry, y Mione también necesita aprender que el hombre es quien manda en el matrimonio y en la casa.

Esa fue la gota que lleno el vaso, no podía seguir con alguien que tuviera esos pensamientos, no lo iba a hacer. Le tomaría la palabra a Mione y me iría con ella, aunque llegara después.

-No puedo creerlo Ginebra, de Ronald lo espere pero de ti no….

No había terminado de hablar cuando un picoteo en la ventana nos interrumpió, era mi lechuza, Pig, no sabia porque venia, así que me acerque y desate las cartas que tenía en su pata. Vi que era para Ginny y la otra para los señores Weasley de parte de Mione. Les entregue las cartas y espere hasta que terminaran de leer para saber que pasaba; me fije en Ginny como su cara se volvía roja de la nada y empezaba a gritar en contra de Hermione.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Quién se cree esa para irse así nada más?! – estaba roja de la ira – a no pero me va a escuchar, mas le vale regresar por donde se fue y pedirle perdón a Ron para que la acepte de nuevo, ja, no es mas que una asquerosa sangre sucia.

-Cállate Ginny, no tienes derecho de insultarla, sino fuera por esa sangre sucia como la llamas no estarías viva ahorita, no puedo creerlo, no eres la niña de la que me enamore, no mas Ginny, esto se acabo. No quiero saber nada más de ustedes.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas terminando Harry por esa?

-Si Ginebra, te estoy terminando, pero no por Hermione sino porque no te conozco, no se quien es esta persona frente a mi. Adiós Ginny, espero que te vaya bien en la vida.

Sin decir mas me desaparecí para llegar a la Mansión, hice mis maletas y le di órdenes a Kreacher de cuidar la casa, que cerrara la chimenea para que nadie pudiera entrar además de la puerta principal. Le dije que podía ir a ayudar a Narcisa Malfoy siempre que lo necesitara y además que no le dijera a nadie que me había ido, sólo a la Señora Malfoy. Después de terminar de empacar todo me dirigí a llamar a Mione para avisar que iba.

-¿Hola? – me dijo

-Herms, soy Harry – conteste desganado – yo…leí tu carta, no sabes cuanto lo siento Mione, no te cuide como dije que lo haría, soy el peor hermano del mundo – sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando – vengo de la casa de los Weasley, yo me pelie con Ronald y termine con Ginny. ¡Oh Herms! Ginny ya no es la chica de la que me enamore y yo no poda seguir con ella mientras no aceptara sus errores, y yo…me preguntaba si aun esta en pie eso de ir contigo a visitar a tu tío Charlie.

-¡oh Harry! Yo lo siento tanto qué las cosas hayan salido así, desde hace mucho yo veía a Ginny muy cambiada, como si sólo le interesara tu título como el niño que vivió y sobre lo otro dame unos minutos para llamar a mi tío ¿sí? Espera….- escuchó que de aleja y habla con alguien durante un tiempo y después regresa - ¿Harry sigues ahí?

-Si, aquí estoy Mione.

-Mi tío dice que esta bien que vengas, que siempre eres bien recibido, ¿vendrás en avión o en trasladór?

-De hecho pensaba aparecerme. Ya sabes que es mas rápido y además no quiero subirla ese trasto, me da miedo.

-Muy bien, mi tío esta en casa esperándote, aparece ahí muy bien, te veo mas tarde.

-Gracias Mione, te vel al rato.

-De nada Harry, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí.

Después de colgar el teléfono me dirigí a mi habitación, reduje mi equipaje y lo puse en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me concentre en la casa del tío de Herms y me aparecí ahí. Llegue a la sala y el tío Charlie estaba ahí, se paro al verme y simplemente me abrazó, no eran como los abrazos del señor Weasley que eran amistosos no, este era como el de Sirius. Era un abrazo donde me enseñaba de todo, amor, comprensión, lealtad, apoyo, etc.; y ahí fue cuando sentí un nudo tan grande en mi garganta que solo envolví mis brazos a si alrededor y empecé a llorar como niño pequeño, no se cuanto tiempo pase así pero al final me quede dormido con el tío Charlie en el sillón.

 **lamento la demora! he estado en finales en la universidad y no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Lo siento por la demora! mi padre no queria pagar el internet! T-T pero a fin lo hizo! ujuuuuu**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un rato escribiendo una historia que está en mi cabeza.**

Capitulo 3

Hermione POV

¡Santo Merlín! La idea de Bella al venir fue la mejor; después de que conocí a Jacob y me presentaron a los demás, me senté junto con el a platicar, hablamos de mi vida en Londres, de mis amigos, mi familia, y el me conto de su vida en Forks; la estábamos pasando muy bien hasta que a mi celular se le ocurrió interrumpir la agradable conversación.

-¿Necesitas contestar? – me pregunto Jacob un poco impaciente.

Hasta el momento no sabia quien estaba llamando, pensé que era mi madre pero al ver la pantalla y ver el numero de Harry solamente pude pensar lo peor.

 _Problemas_.

-Si, es necesario que conteste, es Harry, mi amigo del que te conté, el que considero mi hermano; si me está llamando es porque algo paso en Londres, solo será un momento – le conteste mientras me iba parando y alejando un poco para hablar con él con mayor privacidad. Después de estar a una distancia prudente, puse un _muffiato_ para que nadie nos escuchara.

-¿Hola? – pregunte un poco insegura

-Herms, soy Harry – me contesto, sonaba un poco mal – yo…leí tu carta, no sabes cuánto lo siento Mione, no te cuide como dije que lo haría, soy el peor hermano del mundo – eso me rompió el corazón, claro que no, él es el mejor hermano que nunca tuve – vengo de la casa de los Weasley, yo me pelee con Ronald y termine con Ginny. ¡Oh Herms! Ginny ya no es la chica de la que me enamore y yo no podía seguir con ella mientras no aceptara sus errores, y yo…me preguntaba si aún está en pie eso de ir contigo a visitar a tu tío Charlie.

-¡oh Harry! Yo siento tanto qué las cosas hayan salido así, desde hace mucho yo veía a Ginny muy cambiada, como si sólo le interesara tu título como el niño que vivió y sobre lo otro dame unos minutos para llamar a mi tío ¿sí? Espera….- busco a Bella con la mirada para pedirle que llame a mi tío Charlie.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto con cuidado.

-Sí, Herms, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Ya te quieres ir? – me pregunta preocupada, creo que fue porque vio mi cara de preocupación por Harry.

-No, me gusta estar aquí pero necesito pedirte un favor – le digo un poco indecisa.

-¡Oh! Sabes que siempre que pueda te voy a ayudar, solo dime en que.

Le cuento lo que paso con Harry y la posibilidad de que venga con nosotros, ella llama al tío Charlie y ver que dice. Después de unos minutos cuelga y me dice que el tío Charlie esta más que feliz con la visita de Harry, así que ya habiendo resuelto el problema regreso para hablar con él.

\- ¿Harry sigues ahí? – pregunto

-Sí, aquí estoy Mione.

-Mi tío dice que está bien que vengas, que siempre eres bien recibido, ¿vendrás en avión o en transladór?

-De hecho pensaba aparecerme. Ya sabes que es más rápido y además no quiero subirla ese trasto, me da miedo.

-Muy bien, mi tío está en casa esperándote, aparece ahí muy bien, te veo más tarde.

-Gracias Mione, te ver al rato.

-De nada Harry, sabes que era como un hermano para mí

Después de terminar de hablar con Harry regreso a mi lugar junto con Jacob. ¡Merlín! Este chico me tiene mal, apenas tengo unas horas de conocerlo y hablar con él pero parece que lo conozco de toda mi vida, siempre quise tener algo así en mi vida pero con Ronald las cosas no funcionaban, cuando conté a Jacob sobre algunas cosas de la vida que tuve en Londres el parcia fascinado por saber más y más de mí, eso me hizo sentir que realmente le importaba por quien era, me gusto sentirme como solo Hermione, sin que pensara en mi como la miembro del Trio de Oro, Heroína del Mundo Mágico o la bruja más brillante de mi generación. Con el solo soy yo misma sin todos esos títulos.

-Hey, hola de nuevo – le digo

Al ver que regrese una sonrisa abarca todo su lindo rostro.

-Pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarte de ese teléfono que no te dejaba – bromea

-No te preocupes, ya volví y toda mi atención es tuya, claro si quieres.

-No puede pensar en algo mejor para esta noche – me contesto un poco coqueto.

Al verlo así mis mejillas se tornan rojas y agradezco a Merlín que este lo suficiente oscuro para que él no pueda ver mi sonrojo.

-Bueno, linda dama, ¿piensa quedarse todo lo que resta de la noche ahí parada o va acompañarme en este cómodo asiento? – me pregunta son su linda voz.

-Claro que lo acompañare apuesto caballero.

-Y…..¿qué te conto tu amigo? – me pregunta algo indeciso.

No quiero mentirle, quiero que si va a pasar algo entre nosotros no existan secretos; claro también está el hecho de que soy una bruja y que tendré que decirle en algún momento de eso. Pero por el momento solo puedo contarle de Harry.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te conté de Harry? – tomo aire pensando en como tomara todo lo que voy a contarle – Antes de venir aquí, tenía mi vida en Londres, sin embargo pasaron muchas cosas que por el momento no quiero hablar sobre ellas, ya te contare más adelante. En fin, cuando conocí a Harry también conocí a otra persona…..su nombre es Ronald Weasley, era nuestro amigo desde los 11 años, juntos los tres siempre nos metimos en problemas en el colegio, crecimos juntos y a mí me empezó a gustar Ron, pero él estuvo con otra chica, me rompió el corazón, después de muchas cosas, Ron dijo que yo le gustaba y a pesar de todo, de cómo me trato muchas veces lo seguía queriendo así que empecé a tener una relación con él, Harry empezó también una relación, con la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny. Ella es un año menor que nosotros, así que cuando entro en el colegio nos hicimos amigas, siempre me sentí diferente porque no podía tener una conversación con alguna chica que no fuera Bella o mi mama, así que cuando me hice amiga de Ginny estaba feliz, sin embargo hace poco las cosas empezaron a cambiar mucho, ella cambio mucho, y Ron solamente me veía como alguien que tenía que estar ahí para cumplir sus caprichos, hace unos días tuvimos una pelea, fue cuando me di cuenta que realmente estaba con el solo porque todos esperaban que así fuera, me di cuenta que no lo quería realmente y que si seguía con eso solo terminaría lastimada, más de lo que ya estaba…..

Hasta este punto Jacob me ha escuchado sin decir una palabra pero puedo ver en sus lindos ojos que no está feliz por lo que está escuchando, no sé cómo tomara cuando le cuente todo por lo que he pasado.

-el…..¿no te golpeo, verdad? – me pregunta con cautela, puedo ver que está enojado, sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Pongo mis manos sobre las suyas y siento como las relaja al instantáneamente.

-No, Jacob, él no me golpeo físicamente, pero psicológicamente estaba cargando con mucho y él no fue de mucha ayuda, termine con él y me fui a mi casa, a la que compartía con Harry, escribí cartas y tome mis cosas y me vine a Estados Unidos. Cuando Harry se enteró de lo que paso fue a reclamarle a Ron, no me conto mucho pero sé que peleo con Ron y termino con Ginny, el está viniendo hacia acá, va a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros; mi tío Charlie lo conoce y acepto que el viniera, por eso me llamo – termino suspirando, es mucho porque lo que he pasado las últimas horas.

Escucho como la suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, me da una triste sonrisa y muy lentamente me abraza y me trae contra él. No sé qué es lo que pasa pero me siento segura, más de lo que alguna vez me sentí con Ron. A pesar de lo que ha pasado en estos días soy feliz de que conocí a Jacob, es un lindo chico, carismático y alegre. Nos quedamos un rato así, juntos sin decir una palabra, porque no era necesario.

 **espero que les haya gustado el cap!**


	5. NO ME MATEN!

Bueno, entonces queridos lectores, he tenido un mes dificil, sin tiempo pero les prometo que pronto actualizare, estoy trabajando en unos capitulos, no les digo dia en especifico ya que no se cuando los terminare, ya se que les debo muchas actualizaciones! y me merezco unos crucios y algunos tomatasos pero prometo actualizar pronto! no piensen que abandonare la historia! solo estoy un poco corta de tiempo!

Gracias por su comprension!


	6. Chapter 4

**¡Antes que nada! ¡LO SIENTO! he estado con mil y una cosa en la universidad así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero espero poder darme el tiempo ahora que en mi cel y** **a tengo Word para hacer los borradores yei! sin mas les dejo este cap! que lo disfruten!**

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y Stephenie Meyer, usted solo me divierte un rato escribiendo una historia que está en mi cabeza.

POV Jacob

 **ALGUNAS HORAS ANTES**

 _.bip_

¡Rayos! ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¡AH! ¡Que se calle! Me revuelvo en la cama y al girar mi cara los rayos del sol que la ventana me da lleno. ¡Oh no! Ya es de día. Muy lentamente me siento en la cama y me siento, siento como todos mis huesos crujen pero no es algo que me duela.

 _.bip._

Volteo al sonido y mi cuenta que era mi despertador, rayos tengo que levantarme para ir a la escuela. Es un lindo día por lo que mi lobo está feliz. Después de perder al menos diez minutos en la cama me levanto al fin y yo voy a alistarme, me gusta los viernes, son los días de fogatas aquí en La Push, y lo mejor hoy veré a Bella. Tengo más de una semana que no he visto, la niebla pasada no pudo venir, pero me aseguro que esta vez sí vendría. Después de darte un buen baño, voy a mi habitación para poder cambiarme, en lo que se refiere a mi teléfono.

 _Bella_

En cuanto veo su nombre me pongo feliz, pero después me quedo pensando que querrá tan temprano, y ahí es cuando me temo lo peor, no vendrá nuevamente, uff, está bien no me queda de otra, al fin y al cabo ella esta con ese chupasangre.

-¿Hola? – contesto algo confundido.

\- ¡JACOB! Al fin que contestas – contesta muy feliz, creo que estoy soñando – bueno en fin, te llamaba por lo de hoy en la noche – y ahí está lo que me temía, ahora me dirá que no puede venir, que lo hará la próxima semana, bueno ya me había hecho la idea – me preguntaba si hay algún problema en que la lleve - ¿Qué? Rayos me perdí y no sé qué dijo - ¿Jacob? ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Oh Bells! Lo siento me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos y no escuche lo último que dijiste – Rayos, que idiota soy enserio – me lo podrías repetir por favor.

-¡Claro! He de suponer que estas más dormido que despierto pero en fin, te decía que mi prima vendrá a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, viene de Inglaterra, y te llamaba para ver si hay algún problema en que la lleve a la fogata de esta noche, no quiero dejarla sola Jake, ha pasado por muchos problemas últimamente y necesita despejarse.

Así que es por eso que llamaba.

-Bueno si no le importa estar en una reserva llena de bichos por mí está bien, digo porque sé que los del otro lado del mundo son muy delicados.

-No te preocupes Jake, ella es todo menos delicada, muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí eso, mi prima me necesita y realmente no quiero dejarla sola, entonces te veo en la noche, te dejo para que te termines de despertar lobo.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa. Bueno Bella nos vemos, ten un buen día.

-Igual Jake!

¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Pero bueno veamos el lado positivo delas cosas, ella vendrá, aunque traerá a su prima pero vendrá, está bien. Veo la hora, si no me apuro llegare tarde a la escuela.

Cuando me termino de preparar, salgo con mi mochila en el hombro hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien papa. ¿Cómo van las cosas para la fogata de esta noche?

-Ya está casi todo listo, ya sabes que siempre tenemos una buena fogata.

-Oh, por cierto; hoy tendremos a una persona más, la prima de Bella llego de visita de Inglaterra y me dijo que la iba a traer.

-Está bien, pero vete ya a la escuela se te está haciendo tarde.

-Ok papa, nos vemos en la tarde.

-Nos vemos Jacob.

Salí de la casa para tomar mi moto he ir a la escuela que está en la Reserva, en el camino iba pensando en la sensación que tenía en la mañana de que algo va a pasar, no sé si va a ser malo o bueno pero espero que realmente sea algo para bien.

Al llegar a la escuela pude ver a los chicos en el estacionamiento esperando por los demás que faltaran, siempre estábamos juntos, era algo que hacíamos para poder cuidar la reserva.

Después de un largo y tedioso día de clases, al fin podía volver a casa para terminar las cosas para la fogata de esta noche, conforme pasa el tiempo mi lobo se siente más inquieto, no sé qué pasa pero es algo que me está inquietando, no entiendo muy bien eso pero espero que no pase nada malo. Al estar preparando las cosas no puedo evitar pensar en Bella, desde que la conozco me ha gustado, pero ella aún sigue con ese chupasangre, no entiendo porque no lo deja de querer, él ya le hizo mucho daño y aun así ella continua con él. ¿Qué no ve que yo me muero por ella? No, claro que no, ella me ve solo como un amigo, un casi hermano; rayos, ¿Por qué no me puede ver así? Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que ella este conmigo, sé que tengo el apoyo de Charlie pero aun así ella está muy apegada a esos chupasangre. Mejor dejo de pensar eso en este momento no falta mucho para empezar la fogata y los chicos ya empezaron a llegar.

Salgo de mi cuarto para ayudar a mi padre en las cosas para entender la fogata y poner la carne en la parrilla, al salir me encuentro con los chicos.

-Hey Jake! – me saluda Quill – hermano ¿la hermosa Bella si podrá venir hoy?

-Ella llamo esta mañana, por un momento pensé que diría que no puede nuevamente – conteste – pero solo llamo para decir que si podría traer a su prima que llego de Inglaterra.

-¿Una prima? – pregunta Seth confundido – ella nunca nos dijo que tenía una prima en Inglaterra.

-No lo sé chicos, nunca le preguntamos si tenía más familia – me encojo de hombros – además vean el lado bueno, tal vez esa chica es la mate de alguno de ustedes.

-¿Y porque no tuya Jake? – pregunta Sam – sabemos que aún no encuentras a tu mate aunque te guste Bella.

-No creo que encuentre a mi mate pronto Sam, así que no me hago ilusiones con eso por el momento.

Suspiro derrotado, yo sabía que Bella no era mi mate, sin embargo siempre he sentido que debo permanecer al lado de ella sin importar que diga la gente o el chupasangre que tiene por novio. Como la charla ya acabo mejor me pongo ayudar a mi padre en la parrilla. Aunque estoy concentrado en lo que estoy haciendo escucho todo lo que pasa, saco una carne de la parrilla y me dirijo a la mesa para que Emily la corte.

-Aquí traigo más carne – le digo a Emily – no falta mucha carne por salir de la parrilla por el momento así que cuando este toda te la traigo.

-Muchas gracias Jake – me dice amablemente – por cierto, ¿Bella va a venir? Ya es algo tarde.

-Sí, solo creo que se atrasó por su prima, me dijo que hoy llegaba de Inglaterra a pasar una temporada con ella y Charlie, así que lo más seguro es que se les hizo tarde por eso.

-Ah, ok, espero que lleguen bien, ya es un poco tarde y no tarda en empezar a oscurecer.

En lo que estoy en la mesa charlando con Emily se acercan los chicos, estamos riendo por un tonta broma de Paul, siempre ha sido así, cada viernes, y es realmente bueno estar todos juntos como la gran familia que somos. A pesar de lo oscuro que ya está podemos oír las cosas que pasan aun a kilómetros de ahí, así que me pongo aleta cuando escucho un auto que entra al camino de mi casa, mientras más se acerca puedo reconocer el familiar sonido del auto de Bella.

Pasan unos minutos y el ambiente se llena de un aroma increíble. _Vainilla._ Nunca olí algo tan delicioso en mi vida, al buscar a la dueña de ese olor veo a Bella pero sé que ella no huele así, y después de unos segundos que parecen horas veo a otra persona atrás de ella, es de estatura promedio, con cabello rizado, y un muy buen cuerpo. Busco su mirada y siento que el mundo se para, una electricidad me recorre el cuerpo y puedo ver que ella también lo siente.

 _Imprimación. Mate._

Escucho a los demás miembros de la manada burlarse de mí en mi cabeza por el hecho de que no esperaba encontrar a mi mate pero al final lo hice antes que otros. Pero en este momento eso no me importa, solo quiero saber el nombre de esa hermosa chica que se ha vuelto el centro de mi universo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a ella y Bella, al ver que tengo su atención no puedo evitar sonreír de una manera que sé que les encanta a las chicas, estiro mi mano y me presento.

-Hola, soy Jacob Black, un gusto conocerte – ella toma mi mano y siento la calidez de ella. ¡Rayos! Podría sostener su mano y ser feliz en cada momento. Veo que se queda un poco ida, creo que ella también sintió la electricidad por su cuerpo. De la nada habla y nunca escuche mejor sonido que su voz.

-Hola, Hermione Granger, soy prima de Bella – respondió con una sonrisa – y también es un gusto conocerte Jacob.

¡Por todos los cielos! Mi nombre dicho por ella se escuchó tan bien. Quiero que lo repita por toda su vida.

Después de muchas horas de platica con mi bella Hermione, es hora de que acabe la fogata, ella me conto que quedo encantada con las historias de la reserva, sé que las contaron solo porque ella es mi imprimación y necesita empezar a familiarizarse con las leyendas de la Reserva y de la tribu.

Solo me preocupa un poco el hecho de que su amigo Harry haya venido de Inglaterra también, según lo que me conto tuvo problemas con la familia de su ex novia, que también es la familia del ex novio de ella, solo espero que ellos no venga a arruinar la paz que tengo ahora en mi vida.

 **¡PERDER PERDER! ¿Qué es un poco corto? ¿Cómo prometo más capitulos la próxima semana?**


	7. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un rato escribiendo una historia que está en mi cabeza.

 **HERMIONE POV**

Los rayos de luz se filtran por la ventana, me remuevo bajo las sabanas en un intento de dormir mas pero sé que eso no será posible, ya que Bella se tiene que ir a la escuela, así que me quedare con Harry todo el día, pensando en Harry no lo he visto, sé que se está quedando en la otra habitación pero ayer regresamos algo tarde de La Push, y él ya estaba dormido. Me preocupa el hecho que haya peleado con los Weasley, sé que son personas impulsivas, más que nada Ronald y Ginny, y a pesar de que siempre ellos dos, mas Ronald que Ginny dudaron algunas veces de Harry él siempre les perdono pero sé que él no lo hará esta vez, ya que son cosas que no se dejan pasar. Después de una reflexión con migo misma me pare para empezar el día, Bella aún seguía dormida así que decidí levantarla de una forma peculiar, así que me pare frente a su cama y le lance un _Aguamentí_ y así hice sopa de Bella a la cama.

-AHHHHHHH! – Grito Bella - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque me mojas? No es gracioso Hermione.

Y se tira encima de mí y termino toda mojada junto con ella, y empezamos a rodar por el suelo riéndonos como focas retrasadas; lo más seguro es que abajo el tío Charlie escucha nuestro alboroto. Bella quedo arriba de mí y yo la tire a un lado para poder pararme ya.

-Quítate, estas muy pesada – le dije – ¿Qué es lo que comes?

-Cálmate simple, estoy bien de peso – me dijo con el ceño fruncido – no peso tanto.

-Seguramente eso es lo que te dice tu novio – le dije en broma – muchos novios solo dicen lo que les conviene.

-Edward no es así, él siempre está tratando de que coma mas pero soy delgada simplemente.

Me quede pensando un poco en eso, realmente todas las mujeres de nuestra familia eran delgadas, tío Charlie siendo mayor que Mama siempre le dice que si no desaparece es porque come regularmente ya que siempre está comiendo.

-En eso si tienes razón, todas en la familia somos así de delgadas – le digo mientras me levanto del suelo – bueno Bells ya que estas despierta hay que ponernos en marcha para empezar el día.

-Herms, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – me dice tímidamente, y por el solo hecho de que me lo diga así ya me dio miedo, ella nunca habla así, siempre me dice las cosas de frente.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué piensas de Jacob? Sé que apenas tienes unas horas de llegar y que es una pregunta que tal vez no quieras contestar debido a que hace poco terminaste con el patán que tenías por novio pero Hermione…Jacob no solo es mi amigo, él es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano para mí, así como Harry es importante para ti así es Jake para mí, cuando Edward me dejo por un tiempo y termine devastada él estuvo ahí para consolarme, fue mi muleta de apoyo y me ayudo a no hundirme en mi dolor. Deseo lo mejor para él, tu eres mi prima pero no me gustaría que lo usaras para olvidarte del estúpido pelirrojo Weasley.

Cuando Bella dejo de hablar solo la vi, pensando en lo que me dijo, sé que ella está preocupada por Jake, pero ayer fue como si mi magia le llevara a él, como si fuera lo indicado para hacer.

-Bella, no lo estoy usando para olvidarme de Ron, ayer paso algo que me tiene un poco desconcertada, cuando llegamos y vi por primera vez a Jake…..mi magia tiro fuertemente en una dirección, la suya, me estaba diciendo que tenía que ir con él, obviamente él se acercó primero pero aun así durante toda la noche paso lo mismo, no sé qué paso, nunca me había pasado eso y no quiero asustarme por eso.

Cuando termine de decirle a Bella lo que paso anoche tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que pensé que parecía a Pig, la lechuza de Harry, y lentamente una sonrisa empezó aparecer en su cara que era tan grande como si le hubieran dicho que Navidad se adelantó y le estaban reglando un millón de dólares. No me gusto su expresión, por favor fue tan aterradora.

-¿Es enserio Herms? ¿Tu magia tiro hacia él? Eso me tranquiliza, Herms hay algo que debes saber pero no es mi secreto para contarlo, debes esperar a que el esté listo para decirlo, tal vez te sorprendas un poco pero no creo que lo hagas mucho.

-¿No puedes decirme tu? Enserio Bella quiero saber que está pasando y no puedo ir con Jake y exigir respuestas, ya que él no sabe que soy una bruja, obviamente no lo sabe por qué es un muggle….

-..no técnicamente….

-…y los muggles no saben de la magia a menos de que alguien de la familia tenga magia…

Hermione estaba con su habladero que no escucho lo que dijo Bella referente a que Jake era un muggle.

-¿Es algo malo? No puedo soportar cosas malas, no hace mi dos meses que se terminó todo el problema con Voldemort en el mundo mágico que cada cosa que pase sin poder hacer algo me estresa.

-Respira Hermione, no es nada malo, al contrario te llevaras una sorpresa agradable, te lo digo porque tengo una ligera idea de que es lo que está pasando.

Después de que Bella me dijo eso me quede un poco más tranquila, cada cosa que me pasa, primero con que era una bruja, luego las aventuras con Harry, ser enemigo público número 2 cuando buscábamos los Horrocux, cada cosa fue realmente lo que no le deseo a nadie.

-Hay que alistarnos para salir, Harry y yo tenemos que ir a Port Angels al Ministerio ya que Harry no ha registrado su estadia aquí en América y tú tienes que ir a la escuela. Oye Bella, la pregunta del millón, ¿Cuándo conoceré a Los Cullen? Has hablado mucho de ellos y realmente quiero conocer a la persona que le robo el corazón a mi prima.

En los ojos de Bella había un poco de vacilación, no sé por qué pero ella no está segura de presentármelo, algo debe pasar para que ella no esté muy dispuesta.

-Herms quiero que me prometas que vas a conocerlos antes de juzgarlos, sé que no juzgas a las personas por lo que son, si no por como son, y realmente vas a necesitar pensar en que el me hace feliz sin ningún problema.

Sé que para ella es importante por lo cual no me tomo mucho tiempo en prometerlo, no creo que sea tan malo para que ella dude en presentármelo, sino supiera bien diría que tiene miedo de la reacción que vaya a tener. Ella sabe que no importa si es pobre, con que la quiera adecuadamente y la respete tanto el cómo su familia estaré bien.

Después de prepararnos para el día, lo que tomo muy poco tiempo sorprendentemente ya que somos dos chicas, nos dirigimos a la cocina donde ya se olía un aroma de desayuno inglés, al abrir la puerta vi a Harry en la estufa y mi tío Charlie sentado en la mesa con su tasa de café de las mañanas. El tío Charlie tuvo que salir de su trabajo para revisar a Harry, desde que lo conoció cuando buscábamos los Horrocux le tomo un gran cariño, dijo que es como el hijo que siempre quiso, obviamente Bella no entra ahí porque es mujer.

-Buenos días.

Cuando lo dije Harry casi deja caer su espátula, pero voltea a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro que solo esta cuando el vuela a altas velocidades

-Hola Herms, es bueno verte.


End file.
